1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for detecting the condition for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A good workmanship condition of the roads and the quality of their roadways are generally monitored and ensured by government authorities. For car drivers and for vehicle dynamics control systems, the roadway condition is an important variable since this, among other things, determines the drivability and the maximum possible speed with the aid of the ascertained friction coefficient. For example, braking on cobblestone pavement must take place sooner than on asphalt since there is less ground contact.